Burst Angel: Still Alive and Kickin'
by writer-jm
Summary: A postending story of romance between our four main characters. Shoujoai! what else? JoMeg, SeiAmi Just give it a try!


I've finally finished all of Burst Angel! I was shocked with the last volume. I didn't think they were going to be quite so… obvious about Meg and Jo. I'm not complaining (doing cartwheels inside), but my friend was shocked. (heh heh)

This takes place after the series so there might be spoilers, most obviously the ending. Yeah, I'm gonna take my interpretation on it, since it was kind of open-ended. I personally think Jo and Sei could have made it out in time. The explosion could have been delayed.

Another issue… There's obviously going to be Jo/Meg. There's also going to be some Sei/Ami (20/12). I know that might offend a few of you, but I'll keep it sweet and mildly innocent. (Just give it a chance.) Think about Shinobu off of Love Hina chasing after someone ten years older than her! Of course, that's one of the countless reasons I like Shinobu/Motoko (only 2 year difference and so cute together!).

Okay, so there might be a little perverseness, but nothing too bad for Love Hina… (The worst is probably a boob joke or two, okay?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Burst Angel. The shoujo-ai friendly Gonzo and Funimation do.

Speaking "…"  
Thoughts '…'

Burst Angel: Still Alive and Kickin'

After the explosion at the RAPT building, it took Ami a week to locate their missing comrades. They were in a discreet hospital on the edge of town. Meg and Ami immediately dropped whatever missions they were considering and left to recover their loved ones.

Surprisingly, Jo and Sei ended up sharing a hospital room; perhaps due to them both coming in together after such a difficult battle.

Meg promptly went to Jo's bedside where Jo smiled at her best friend. Ami crawled into bed besides Sei, cuddling up next to the still sleeping woman. She grinned deviously as a thought crossed her mind.

Sei woke up to a soft suction on her neck. She was surprised to meet a grin on Ami's face. "There now you won't leave me again."

"Hi, Ami." Sei was confused. "What did you do?"

"I gave you a hickey!" Sei blushed heavily. "Meg says couples often give each other hickeys. It's kind of like evidence they're together."

Sei was in shock. She had gone on a couple of dates in Middle School, but never received a hickey. She managed to get her first kiss, but she was soon being groomed for leadership of Bai-Lon after the primary heir died. She had no time for dating after that. Now someone eight years younger than her was giving Sei her first hickey. She had always assumed that Ami looked up to her, but never knew there was a crush involved.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" Ami was pouting. "I did it 'cause I really like you."

"I don't think we should be doing that kind of thing…"

"Would you rather try that?" Ami pointed to the next bed over where Jo and Meg were in a passionate kiss. Sei blushed and tried to get Ami's attention, leaving the couple some privacy.

"Ami, I'm a little too old for you. Besides, we're both female." The excuses went completely ignored by Ami, the latter especially considering the couple next to them didn't seem to mind.

"You said I'm really mature for my age. I know who I want to be with and you're just going to have to deal with it." Ami 'harrumphed' and that was that. Sei figured she could play along. She had never had to time to enjoy a 'sweet' type of relationship like Ami was offering.

"Well, as long as we keep it discreet…" Sei conceded.

Ami promptly let out a cheer and kissed Sei on the cheek. Sei fought the blush. 'She's just too cute.'

--

A couple of hours later, Jo and Sei were checked out of the hospital. By group decision (mostly by Meg's growling stomach), they decided to go out to eat. Meg had spotted a restaurant a few blocks away so they decided to walk. As they made their way, Jo had wrapped her arm around Meg's shoulders who wrapped her arms around Jo's waist and Ami held a blushing Sei's hand.

Sei was in the middle of an internal crisis. 'Why can't I get my blushing under control? I'm a grown woman for Pete's sake!' She looked down at the cute face walking next to her. 'Well, it's obviously not lust. Perhaps I care for her more than I thought.' There was a flutter in her heart as the girl looked directly in her eyes. 'Yeah, in a few years, she's really going to be trouble.' She smiled back and the girl let out a giggle.

Sei had another thought. "How's Leo doing and how about Chikane?"

"Leo's working on the new Jango, since Meg ran it into the building." Ami said failing to hide her amusement.

"Hey! I can't help it. I'm new to driving Jango." Meg yelled back. Jo looked surprised. (Well as surprised as Jo can look.)

"You've been driving Jango?" She asked curiously.

Meg looked sheepish, hoping this wasn't going to be their first fight. "Well, when I wasn't sure you were coming back I decided to do my part, so I learned to drive Jango and have been working with Chikane to restore order in Tokyo."

Sei shook her head. "I'm surprised Meg. I figured you wouldn't want anything to do with Jango if Jo wasn't around."

Meg sighed. "It was the only connection I had left to Jo..."

Jo gently squeezedthe redhead's shoulders and added in: "Now we can fight together." She finished with an extra squeeze. "…unless you want to settle down."

Meg barely thought for a second. "And miss all the fun? No way!" She looked over at Sei and Ami. "Plus, we gotta supervise these two. Sei doesn't quite know what she's gotten into!" Everyone but Sei laughed.

--

At the diner, things were surprisingly quiet. Jo and Meg began eating happily, while occasionally glancing at the each other. Ami immediately wanted to feed Sei anything on her plate. Sei resisted momentarily, but when she noticed the lack of other customers, she relented. Ami almost seemed like she was trying to miss with a ketchup-covered French fry… Sei could figure out why and blushed.

Meg straightened upright like a shot, making Jo reach for her guns. Then, Jo noticed what Meg's action did in terms of placing emphasis on particular parts of her anatomy. She blushed. Meg finally seemed to get what she was saying out: "Why are we eating here when we could go track down Kyo?"

Sei arched an eyebrow. "You two didn't hire him back?"

Meg scratched her head. "Well, it's been kind of chaotic, since "The Battle for Tokyo," as they call it. That and we didn't really have the funding yet."

"Well, I'll try to see what I can do. I'm sure he'll be glad to find out we're still alive." Sei said with a smile. She noticed Jo staring at Meg, oddly. "Jo is something wrong?"

Jo snapped out of her revelry. "No, it's just… Meg, have you ever realized that those things move around a lot?" She indicated to below the red-head's neck.

Blue eyes went wide. "I can't help the way I've developed!" Then, a pathetically sad look crossed her face. "Don't you like them?"

Jo instantly began to sweat. "No Meg, I love them! I mean, I love you and every little part of you, even if they're not that little…" She glanced down to prove her point. Sei was surprised that Jo was losing her cool.

Meg finally cut Jo off with a finger on her lips. "Apology accepted!"

Sei was surprised that Ami was so quiet during the conversation, except for the occasional devious laugh. 'Wait a minute…' She looked over and noticed the girl staring at her chest. Sei immediately covered herself up.

Ami smiled. "There's definitely some advantages of dating an older woman." She smiled at Jo. "Well, Meg's not older, but still the same advantages..." The redhead and the Chinese woman both blushed.

Sei sought to change the topic. "So what should we do tonight?"

Meg spoke first. "Shopping! I really want to dress Jo up!"

Ami added in: "Makeout!"

Jo quietly put in: "How about a movie?" Everyone instantly seemed to ponder the last idea. In a 3-to-1 vote (Ami was still voting for making out), they decided on a trip to the movies.

--

Date Night

Later that evening, both couples went to the movies. However, they ended up in different movies. Jo and Meg ended up in a scary movie.

"Eeeek!" Meg squealed, clutching tightly to Jo. The silver-haired girl was laughing softly.

"Meg, it's not that scary."

"But Jo, I can't help it..." She saidwith a whine. "It almost reminds me of that poor girl at the private school." Jo placed a comforting arm around her girlfriend.

"I just think it's funny, 'cause I know I could blast it to bits."

Meg felt surprisingly better. "If you can blast it, then I feel completely safe." The redhead felt a little surprised when she saw a hint of red on Jo's cheeks.

--

Sei and Ami were watching a romantic comedy. Afterthey finished off the popcorn, Ami latched onto Sei's hand and leaned onto her arm. Sei fought the blush. It wasn't too public, but she was still a little anxious. She also felt really happy inside. Someone had seen through the efficient business woman front and noticed something more.

Then, the couple in the movie kissed. Sei tensed up, knowing what to expect.

Ami immediately became excited. "Sei, why don't we do some of that? That's what couples do in movie theaters, don't they?"

Sei immediately shifted from slightly,going from blushing to bright red. The woman's mind blazed for a solution. The girl next to her looked up in that devious way when she successfully hacked into a difficult system.

"Ami, don't you think it's a little bit too public for that?" Ami pouted. This was not one of her usual "I hate it when I don't get my way," it was more like someone threw her favorite laptop off a building. Sei suddenly felt like she had to do something to make it go away. She was surprised to see the little minx had such a hold on her all ready. "How about a compromise?"

Ami gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

Instead of answering, Sei leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. Ami quickly blushed, but had a huge grin on her face.

"Will that hold you over?" Sei said with some confidence.

Ami pretended to ponder. "Well, at least until the goodnight kiss."

Sei had lost the advantage so quickly. 'She's evil.' The girl giggled at the flustered look on Sei's face. 'But she's just too cute.'

--

On the way home, they had a little surprise. A gang of men actually wanted to rob them. 'Boy did they pick on the wrong group…' Sei thought with a smirk. She announced: "Jo, don't kill them. They don't look like they're armed."

Jo still pulled her guns and usedone to clocka man in the face, quickly following up with another attack to hit a bulkierman. Meanwhile, Meg was beatingaskinnyman with her purse.

Ami was growling protectively in front of Sei. She was furiously typing with one hand on a portable computer. The two men were surprised when a large toy helicopter swooped down at them. They decided to retreat before she could seriously injure them.

Jo was kicking a straggler in the behind as he was retreating.

"Ha! You never stood a chance against us!" Meg declared. She turned to a slightly woozy Jo. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jo said, messaging her temple.

Sei was also thanking Ami. She hugged the blushing brunette tightly.

Ami tried to shrug it off. "It was nothing. I was actually trying to hack into a RAPT tank…" She huffed cutely.

Sei smiled but slumped. "I guess all the excitement isn't good for our recovery.Let'shead home."

Everyone agreed. All of them were glad that this meant they were headed to the same place.

--

They arrived at the trailer without further incident. After placing a call to a shocked Kyohei, they all decided to call it a night. Meg giggled as Jo sleepily dressed for bed. The silver-haired woman barely kept her eyes open as she stumbled into bed. Meg snuggled up to her and watched her drift off.

Sei went into her own room to prepare for bed. She slipped on a comfortable silk nightgown and went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. On her return, she noticed she was not alone. Ami sat on the bed wearing the cutest set of bunny pajamas. She patted the spot next to her and said: "I can't go to sleep without my goodnight kiss."

Sei didn't know what to do. She laid down next to the girl and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Ami didn't argue the point, but buried her face in Sei's neck.

Sei wondered: 'Can a relationship like this really work?'

Ami shifted slightly and murmured "I love you, Sei."

Sei smiled as her heart filled with warmth. 'It'll be worth the effort.' She gently stroked Ami's brunette hair as she drifted off to sleep.

The End? Just kidding…

Omake (I've always wanted to do one of these)

The Alternate Dates

At the café, Jo seemed fidgety. "Is something wrong, Jo?" Meg asked concerned.

Jo shifted. "Yeah, I haven't shot anything in a week. It's about to drive me nuts!" Her tattoos shimmered as if in agreement.

"How about we go to the shooting range? That way we can burn off a little tension!" Meg suggested happily.

"How romantic…" Ami said sarcastically. She turned to Sei. "How about we do something else?"

"Sure, Ami. What would you like to do?"

Ami just grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. She leaned closer and said: "How about we go to the park and make out?"

Sei blushed. She spat out the first other alternative to come to mind. "How about we go shopping?"

"Shopping?" Ami pondered for a second. "Okay!"

Sei relaxed temporarily. That is until she saw the grin return to the girl's face.

--

Guns 'R' Us

Jo was blasting away targets left and right. She had a crazy grin on her face as if life couldn't get any better. And it couldn't. Meg was safe at her side, or actually, she was behind her reloading magazines.

Jo noticed movement on her periphery. Meg had a large rifle and she set it up on a stand. It had to be at least a 50 cal. (Big gun!) The redhead inserted a magazine and adjusted her shooting glasses. Jo watched as her girlfriend carefully aimed and fired.

**Boom!** The entire range went silent. Meg blushed as she noticed the stares. 'At least they're not staring at me because of my chest…' Then, she noticed that the focus was no longer on the rifle. "Hey, don't you guys have something better to look at?"

All of a sudden, the group of men turned back to their targets and tried to look inconspicuous. Meg was confused. She turned to look at Jo who was trying to hide the fact that shehad been pointing her guns at the perverts. Her tattoos were still glowing, testifying to her anger.

"Thanks, Jo," Meg said, as she pecked the silver-haired woman on the cheek.

"It's cool, Meg," Jo said nonchalantly. She turned back to fire with a little bit of pink on her cheeks. Meg smiled as she turned to blow away her own target.

--

Sei was walking down through the mall with Ami firmly wrapped around her arm. She smiled. It already felt natural to have her so close.

They had already decided to have some ice cream before they left. Right now, they were looking for clothes, which surprised Sei. She had expected to end up in a tech store, considering she was standing next to one of Tokyo's greatest hackers. However, the girl announced that she wanted to find something cute to wear for Sei and herself.

Sei made sure to steer clear of Minako's Secret. (Victoria had been bought out by a blonde model and her green-haired wife/designer) She blushed at the image of Ami trying to pick something out for her there.

When they finally ended up choosing a store, a pattern developed. Ami would pick something particularly revealing. Sei would pick something more moderate. Then, somehow a compromise would be reached.

After they had selected a few outfits for Sei, Ami whined to the woman: "Aren't you going to put me in any cute outfits?"

Sei blushed. "Sure." Once they got to the appropriate sizes, it didn't take them long to find something they both liked. Ami held up a pair of shorts and a cute pink tank top with angel wings on the back. It read, "Angel."

Sei laughed at the label. 'Ami may look like an angel, but she's got a evil streak. A really cute evil streak.' Ami insisted on picking out a swimsuit that Sei would like. 'She's devious and she's fallen for me…" She smiled. '...and I couldn't be happier."

Sei blushed as Ami held up two piece of cloth that signified her idea forSei'sbikini. "Ami! That's barely decent!"

Ami pretended to sigh and slumped. She knew how far she'd have to go to get the swimsuit she wanted. That way the compromise would be really nice. 'She's so much fun.' Ami watched as Sei was hurriedly trying to come up with a decent alternative. 'And such a hottie!' She laughed to herself. 'And she's all mine!'

End

Well, how was it? This was sort of just for fun. I saw the end of the series and said: "It just can't end like this! I know it's a Western-type anime, but that doesn't mean Jo and Meg can't ride into the sunset…" So I decided to have a little bit of fun with it.

Plus, the idea would never let me go. I've got the Burst Angel cellphone handle-thingie and it's a constant reminder.

Review if you want. I just had to add my two cents intothis unappreciated shoujo-ai area. Thanks for reading though!


End file.
